


Mirage

by starkastically



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, barely has any plot, drabbles but longer, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkastically/pseuds/starkastically
Summary: ❝ WE'RE ALL CAUGHT IN A DREAM, ❞-- reader inserts which are kind of short, kind of long, and barely has any plot





	Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss you, you don't know why, you are slightly annoyed, but everyone knows you like it.

It was weird.

The first time it happened, you thought it was an accident. Clint was the first to kiss you and it was while you were on a mission. The setting was dark and Clint was in front of you. You probably didn’t notice the gap between you guys so when Clint leaned towards you, your lips aligned, closing the space. It was short but oddly, you could feel Clint’s smirk lingering in the dark.

You decided to not talk about it when you got back to the Tower.

The second one was Steve. Who knew, right? You, Natasha and Steve were on a jet about to infiltrate a HYDRA base. Natasha was piloting the jet so it was just you and Steve.

“I’ve never done this before.” You admitted. Steve chuckled. “You’ve never jumped off a plane?” He asked. You pouted. “Don’t make fun of me. It’s not that I don’t know how. I’ve never really had the chance to do it.” You said. Then, the ramp started to go down. “Target’s here, guys!” Nat yelled. 

“Ladies first,” Steve said, pulling you in for a sweet, short kiss. Your eyes widened when he pulled away. Not wanting to feel the awkward tension, you thought to just jump out first and so you did.

The third one was Thor. You could just cover your face thinking about it. You were the only one in the Tower and you didn’t expect Thor to be back from Asgard so soon. So when you saw the weird portal thingy majig in the balcony, you walked over there to greet him.

“Y/N!” Thor said, grinning. Before you could speak, he carried you up and kissed you marvelously. He put you down ever so gently as he walked away. You have never been more confused in your entire life.

The fourth one was Tony. Tony’s was your favorite because he actually did something. It was a Tuesday night and you couldn’t sleep so you headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Sure, it could worsen your sleep-deprivedness but whatever.

Knowing Tony, he was probably in the lab, tinkering. “Tony,” You said, entering the lab. “Y/N?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing up so late?” he asked. “Can’t sleep.” You answered, simply. Then he looked at the cup in your hand.

“Is that coffee?” He asked, as you got closer and sat on the chair beside him. You yawned, stretching a bit. “Yeah. You want some?” You asked, after sipping it. Tony smirked. 

You kind of wished you hadn’t asked that.

Tony leaned towards you, closing the gap. He used tongue, something you were not used to but when he did it, it was glorious. You couldn’t help but moan in delight. He bit your lip ever so lightly, causing you to put your coffee down, in fear you might drop it.

He pulled away, smirking once again. “That tasted really good, Y/N.” He said to you. You blushed, covering your face with your hands.

Natasha was next and it was quite a shock. You were arguing with her about what was the best house in Hogwarts. Of course, she was a Slytherin so she would retort. In the heat of the argument, she grabbed your face and kissed you.

You gasped in the kiss and slightly groaned. “Damn it,” You mumbled as Natasha cheekily smirked, walking away.

Bruce’s kiss was soft. You were having a panic attack. It was rare when you had a panic attack because they occur for some unknown reason.

It was after you all came home from a mission. You felt something thick in your throat as if the air couldn’t get through your lungs. You started taking deep breaths and Bruce was the only one who noticed. He grabbed your hand and led you in the hallway. You started breathing heavily as your chest started to get painful. Tears were streaming down from your eyes. “Owie,” You cried out, fanning yourself. Bruce knew that ‘owie’ was your phrase when something was really hurting you. 

“Hey, hey, Y/N…” Bruce said, trying to calm you down. “Shh… It’s okay.” He mumbled, hugging you. You started to cry harder. “It hurts, my chest--” Bruce didn’t know what to do now. So, on instinct, he softly kissed you, wiping your tear-stained cheeks. 

And it worked. You ended up sleeping in his arms in the hallway.

Let’s just say that Bruce had to call Steve to carry you to your room.


End file.
